Stolen Hearts in War
by mistress-rayne
Summary: Its up to the 4 goddesses of Earth to free the enslaved humans. But what happens when they start falling for the enemy instead of fighting them? Interesting twist! K/CC, B/V, T/L , K/18
1. Default Chapter

A/N- Hey People! Alright this is my first epic, so I hope all you enjoy it and review after reading. Please dont be too harsh, I might be better at writing one-shots, but hey it might just be the other way around!hehe. Ok this is an a/u, the plot is some what twisted and hopefully i make it clear enough for ya. If not tell me! Ok its a K/CC, B/V,T/L and K/18. Enjoy!!! Oh and * this * stands for thoughts.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer- You know the drill, I dont own any part of Dbz and characters, yadda,yadda,yadda……….  
  
  
  
Chaptr. 1 Stolen Hearts In War  
  
  
  
  
  
It was another cold day of October, the frosty air nipping in the atmosphere. It was the second day of of the first week of the Saiyans control. A race so cruel and uncaring, as to anyone but themselves. The people of Earth were careful not to attract any attention to themselves . Many stayed in thier homes, not daring to step a foot outside in fear of running into the brutle saiyans. Instead they prayed, prayed to Kami and the four sisters of earth to help them.  
  
  
  
Up above thier cries were heard by five onlookers. The first was a young blonde woman, with chin-length hair and intense midnight blue eyes. She wore a simple long black dress, that spilled loosely around her feet, and had long sleeves with a square neckline. Resting upon her clavicle, was a gold chain with a circled pendant, enclosing a bloodred stone.  
  
The second was a dark blue haired woman. She had longer hair, which was puffed more in curls, with ocean blue eyes to match. She also wore the same simple dress as the woman next to her, except it was a silky peach with short sleeves. The same pendant hung on her neck except the stone was a swirly white.  
  
The third was a Green Namekian. He wore long robes of white and royal purple, and held a long wooden staff in his left hand.  
  
The fourth was a blue/green haired woman. She had short soft tresses up to her ears and her eyes were a sparkly cerrullean. She too wore the same style dress except the straps wrapped around her neck like a halter and was a dark blue. Her pendant contained an aqua stone.  
  
Last but not least stood silently a raven-haired woman. Her long dark silky mane matched her deep onyx eyes. Again, she too, wore the same outfit except a soft yellow that was held up by two straps. Her pendant incirculing a clear shiny crystal.  
  
All five of them gazed down at Earth from the high clouds of the atmosphere.  
  
"I cant take it anymore cant we do anything?!" The dark-blue haired woman complained.  
  
"Lunch is right. Isnt there anything we can do?" The light-blue haired one asked, anxiously.  
  
"You of all people know we can't interfere, Bulma." Kami answered unhappily.  
  
" I know but there has to be some way we can help! We are'nt the gods of Earth for nothing! I can't stand by and watch anymore damn Saiyans kill, just for the pleasure of it!" Bulma said frantically.  
  
"I agree with Bulma, too much innocent blood has been shed." The blonde, tonelessly added.  
  
Kami turned around in deep thought at Juuhachigou's last remark. He recalled the first day arrival of the Saiyans. A ruthless and powerful race ordered to enslave the people of Earth and then destroy it. The humans had put up a fight, but the Saiyans were too strong, not even fazed by any of the attacks. Since then they had tooken over the planet, killing anyone and anything that got in thier way. It was true, they had to do something or else there would be no future for Earth. Kami looked up, hesitantly at the four young goddesses and sisters of Earth. Each responsible for thier own domain. Wind, Water, Fire and Light. Just then his gaze set upon the dark- haired one, ChiChi. Ever since the Saiyans had arrived she had kept queitly to herself, barely saying a word.  
  
Suddenly a little boy ran inside laughing, interrupting thier discussion as to what would be done about Earth. Everyone could'nt help but smile at the little messy, black-haired boy who was now tugging at his mothers dress.  
  
"Mommy, Mommy! Im playing hide- and- seek with Mr.Popo!" The little boy yelled enthusiastically.  
  
ChiChi smiled warmly at her son, "Thats nice Gohan. But why don't you be a good little boy and hide somwhere else so mommy can go on with her meeting."  
  
Gohan pouted, " You dont want to play with me mommy?"  
  
ChiChi picked up the little boy and pecked him on the cheek, " I promise I will play with you after Im done ok?"  
  
Gohan grinned happily, " And Auntie Bulma, 18 and Lunch too?"  
  
ChiChi nodded, "And Auntie Bulma, 18 and Lunch also."  
  
Gohan smiled, "Yaaay!!"  
  
ChiChi smiled and put down her son, watching him run out of the room grinning. *He reminds me so much of his father… * Sighing she turned around and smiled, "Sorry about that, hope you guys are up to playing hide-and –seek."  
  
Bulma laughed, " Its ok, we love playing with the little rascal."  
  
"Ahem.." Kami said, purposely clearing his throat, " I'd also like to talk about pleasent things, but unfortunately we have a very serious matter we must decide on."  
  
Everyone turned around now with a serious look on thier faces.  
  
"So what are we going to do?" Lunch asked.  
  
Kami looked down at Earth, concern written on his face. " Im afraid we will have to break the rules this one time and take matters into our own hands. And there is only one solution that comes in mind, but it is very risky." The Namekian now looked up, peering into each of the womens faces, extremley serious and continued his speech. " You would have to go to Earth and pass on as humans, intentionally getting yourselves caught by slave traders and being sold. You must make sure you are sold to a high official or, if possible, inside the the royal harem. While you are there,you must find out anything and everything you can about the Saiyans plans for Earth. Once you have gathered enough information, you will have to escape and I then will meet you at a certain place and time, where you will give me the information you've recieved and try to use it against them. You will still obtain your powers, but, you cannot show any signs of it, or else they will get suspicious, if anything you must appear the weakest you can. While you are there you must obey thier commands and abide thier laws for this to work."  
  
Lunch bit her lip, worriedly, "But what if something goes wrong?"  
  
Kami looked at her, " If anything goes wrong it will cost you your lives and the people of Earths. That is why you must not get caught, you must proceed with every caution. If, for some unfortunate reason, one of you aren't able to pull through, you must extinguish any evidence of this. Because if they find out who you really are, then they will manipulate you and use you against us, or ….find some other painful torture to put you through."  
  
"So you mean we have to kill ourselves?" Bulma shrieked.  
  
The green Namek nodded sadly in response.  
  
"But what abou Gohan?" ChiChi asked concerned.  
  
Kami turned towards her and gave her a reassuring smile, " Mr.Popo and I will take care of him while you are gone. It is much to dangerous for a child to go., and it will be safer her with us."  
  
ChiChi nodded, knowing he was right.  
  
Juuhachigou, who had been listening attentively against the wall, straightened up and walked up to Kami. "I'll do it."  
  
Bulma looked at Juuhachigou then at Kami nervously, " You can count me in too."  
  
ChiChi nodded her head, " Same here."  
  
Lunch, who didnt want to be left behind, shook her head also. " Hey and dont forget me."  
  
Kami looked at the brave young women, and smiled. " Then its settled, you will be leaving tomorrow."  
  
As the meeting ended and everyone exited the room, one distinct figure strayed behind, her gaze fixed on Earth.  
  
* I will find you Kakkarot, I swear on my life, I will find you..*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So ppl what do ya think? Is it confusing, dumb or what? The only way ill now is if you review!!! Well hope u did like it! And if the title sounds kind of dumb, suggestions are always welcome!!!  
  
Well Ja ne!!!  
  
* mistress_rayne * 


	2. chapter 2

A/n- Sorry ppl for not bringin out this chapter sooner but i was sick! I swear!!  
  
Well, what matters is that its up right? Anyways, I want to thank EVERYone that left a review, i loved 'em. Im glad you all liked the first chappy! Well,  
  
On with the next……  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer- Please dont shoot me, I dont use DBz characters to make money and I definitely dont own them, just borrow them for my own creative thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* Chapter 2 Stolen Hearts in War  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm sure Prince Vegeta will be very pleased with us when we tell him our report." A man with long, black pointed hair spoke haughtily as he and his partner walked liesurely through the long corriders of the new kingdom.  
  
The burly man next to him nodded his bald head, smiling evilly. " Ya, and when he hears we destroyed the city in less than half an hour, Im sure he'll favor us more than that stupid baka Kakkarot."  
  
Both saiyans had now stopped at the foot of two large wooden doors, with intricate designing in the middle and large golden handles. The one with the dark long hair approached the doors and gave a considered light knock on the wood.  
  
"What do you want?!" a gruff voice exclaimed from inside.  
  
"My prince, Nappa and I are here to report about the success of our assignment."  
  
Just then the tall doors bursted open, revealing a man of small stature but impressive capabilities. His dark,black hair was swept up like a flame, which then came into the front in a widows peak. The muscle twitching in his crossed arms, reckoned he wasnt one to be messed with.  
  
" Well dont just stand there and stare you fools, did you destroy the city or what?!"  
  
Prince Vegeta asked annoyed, his small black eyes narrowed, cold and hateful.  
  
The men smirked and the one named Nappa stepped up. " We destroyed South City my Prince, like you have requested, and in less than half an hour. Radditz and I have already send the troops to do a slave sweep."  
  
Prince Vegeta smirked, " In less than half an hour? I would have thought you and Radditz could have done better than less than half an hour. If I would have sent Kakkarot or myself we each could have done it in less than five minutes! "  
  
Radditz and Nappa looked at eachother in anger and embaressment. How dare he compare elite guards to a third class!? Ever since Kakkarot had shown a slight amount of being just as strong as Prince Vegeta, he had made him his personal sparring partner from then on and treated as if he was important! Many of the Elite, despised Kakkarot and did not approve of him, but no one would ever even think of going against the Prince's rules. He was well feared, and the Prince knew it.  
  
" Well is that all you came to tell me?" Vegeta questioned the two saiyans, interrupting thier thoughts of hatred. Radditz swallowed his arguement down, he knew Nappa was just as angry and nodded, bowing. "Yes Prince Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta grunted and nodded his head, giving permission to leave and then turned his heel, walking the opposite way to the training room.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
"Alright is everyone ready? Remember, there's no turning back once you get there," the Namek stated.  
  
All four women looked at eachother in reassurance and nodded. ChiChi held Gohan in her arms, for it would be a long while when she would see him again.  
  
"Ok, In exactly four months from now, you will all meet me at Mount. Paozu near the lake at midnight. You know what do till then." Kami proclaimed as he glanced at the large, round clock. " I'm afraid it's time to go now."  
  
Gohan tightly held his mother, no intention of letting go. "Mommy don t go, please dont go!" the little boy cried.  
  
ChiChi hugged the boy just as tight and planted a kiss on his cheek. " I have to  
  
Gohan, but I promise I'll be back as soon as I can."  
  
Gohan lifted his little head from her shoulders, his small lips quivering,  
  
"You promise?"  
  
ChiChi smiled, " I promise."  
  
Gohan sniffed and looked down at the ground, "Ok, mommy."  
  
ChiChi smiled stroking his hair, "Thats my good little boy." Gohan looked up smiling  
  
and gave his mom one last hug. Then ran towards Bulma and hugged her legs, "Bye  
  
Auntie Bulma."  
  
Bulma squatted down and gave the little boy a hug,"Bye Gohan, Make sure your not  
  
Too much trouble for Mr. Popo and Kami." Then she lowered her voice to a whisper,  
  
" You know how grouchy Kami can get."  
  
Gohan giggled and nodded, walking up to say bye to his Aunt Lunch and then his  
  
Auntie Juu. " Take care kiddo." She said while ruffling his hair.. Gohan grinned and  
  
was then led back to the side by Mr. Popo.  
  
Kami looked at everyone and nodded, as the four goddesses held eachothers hands  
  
and closed thier eyes. The last thing they heard was Kami wishing them luck.  
  
Juuhachigou was the first to open her eyes, startled, she found herself and the  
  
others in the middle of ruins. Where a city once stood, but no longer existed.  
  
"Where the heck are we?" Lunch questioned.  
  
" I do believe this used to be South City." Bulma said with wide eyes.  
  
" Used too…." ChiChi whispered as she gazed at the wreckage.  
  
Bulma sighed sadly, " Poor people…..." She then looked  
  
down, her brows now raised as she realized she was no longer wearing her usual  
  
long dress, in fact, none of them were.  
  
" Hey you guys, I guess Kami even sent us down here with a new wardrobe." Bulma  
  
pointed out. Everyone then looked at themselves.  
  
Lunch was wearing a long dark blue skirt, and a soft yellow shirt to match.  
  
Bulma wore blue jean shorts and a light blue shirt to contrast with her hair.  
  
Juuhachigou wore beige cut-offs and a white tank, while ChiChi wore a  
  
dark red chinese top and black pants.  
  
"Hmmm.. looks like Kami isn't too bad at choosing out clothes for women." Lunch  
  
said. Just then a slightly chilly breeze swept thier way.  
  
"Man, Im just startin to feel how cool the air is. Don't you think we should find  
  
some sort of shelter or get caught, or somethin? " Bulma asked wrapping her arms  
  
around herself.  
  
" Ya lets go. Which ever comes first, I guess." Juuhachigou replied, stepping over  
  
the rubble. The three women agreed and followed the blonde towards any kind of  
  
shelter, a few minutes later, a small ship landed a considerable distance where they  
  
once stood.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Alright people how was this chapter? I wont know unless you review! So.. Review!! Hehe, and if u have any suggestions feel free to e-mail me.  
  
Laterz!! * mistress_rayne * ^_~ 


	3. chapter 3

A/n- Hello people!!! Well im so glad ppl like the fic , thank u very, very much to and appreciation; 

**ChinaGurlHK, Syaoran's Blossom, Ren-chan, O2, silmir, Hannio, Lady Nightshade, Cabbitshivers, i won't tell, Inei Tenshi, jane, Aymei, riceangel06, devil's lil imp !!! **

**Once again thank u for reading this story and happy to have u guys review it!**!

Hopefully this chaptr wil get out to ya sooner than the last,hehe.

Sorry, got caught up in memorial weekend, hehe, I mean who wasnt?

Disclaimer-  u should know by now that i dont own anything of DBZ or

                 Make any money off of it, and if u do, what the hell are u smokin?

  * Chapter 3                        Stolen Hearts in War  *     

     The blue airship landed swiftly but soundless on the dirt ground, compliments

Of Mr.Briefs from Capsule Corps. He was the one of several humans valued by the saiyans and let to live because of his enormous amount of advanced technology. Therefore making him very useful alive than dead.

  "Captain Remeku, the troops are in order for the slave sweep." The soldiar reported.

Captain Remeku was a tall, built man with rather large ears and lengthy black hair that was tied in the back. He and his people of Planet  Kelick were the first to be captured and enslaved by the saiyans years ago. The saiyans had offered him a choice to be commander of the slave sweep, where people are caught, sold and enslaved, or,

To die. He had chossen to be the commander of the sweep, believing  that one day he would serve a role in a purpose of great change for everyone but the saiyans.

 Captain Remeku lifted his piercing green gaze, and nodded his head to give leave for the troops.

  " Alright everyone search carefully for any survivors, you know the punishment is death for us all if we even miss one breathing thing out here. Lets go!" the soldier who had reported landing to Captain Remeku, spoke fiercly to the rest of the soldiers in identical gear standing.  With that, everyone scurried to cover thoroughly the area, arms in hand, of the once standing city. (arms means weapons)

                                   ***************************

" So what are we supposed to do now?" Lunch asked looking around at the small cave like shelter they'd found under some of the rubble. 

  "I think we need light, it's too dark in here," said ChiChi, trying to peer around in her current surroundings. Juuhachigou uncrossed her arms and with the flick of her finger, she balanced a small but bright red flame in the center of her palm. The place they were in flooded with light, casting small shadows in the corners. Bulma narrowed her eyes as she spotted something in one of the corners, cautiosly she walked over and picked it up. It was a broken stool, with a small logo on the side, it read: Shakey's Diner. Bulma then turned around asking Juuhachigou to raise the light a little higher, there you could see what was left of chipped paint and letters. To the side was a crashed counter. They were standing in what used to be, a restraunt.

  "Oh wow! I've never been in a restaraunt before!" Bulma proclaimed in awe. 

Juuhachigou stood next to her, her arm outstreched holding the small circle of fire.           "Well now you have, although I'm sure this is not how it looked like from the start. I'm thinking there used to be people, living, people around here." Juuhachigou replied sarcastically. Bulma scowled, and turned around. ChiChi sighed, and put her hands on her hips. " Ok, so what are we gonna do? "   

  Just then Lunch heard a faint voices coming thier direction. " Hey do you hear that?" she asked. 

"Hear what?" ChiChi asked, a little annoyed. 

"Be queit and listen, I think I hear it to." Bulma said, lowering her voice.

The four women stood silently, struggling to hear the voices. A few seconds later they heard whispering, not a long way off from where they were now. Juuhachigou closed her hand, extinguishing thier source of light as everything was dark again, but no one complained as they were too busy listening to the nearing footsteps. 

" Come on, Lets go." Bulma whispered to them. 

Silently the women found thier way out, and back outside the windy area of wreckage. Straining thier ears to hear, they could no longer detect the crunching footsteps or faint whispering.

Juuhachigou narrowed her eyes, "Keep your senses open, I know thier here somewhere."

  The four women each gazed at a different direction, wondering what kind of people would be in a wreckage like this. Suddenly, a blur of metal blue whizzed by Lunch's ear, the sharp blade barely missing her, as ChiChi quickly turned her back to meet the attack with her own weapon of glittery yellowish light. The once indestructable blade disinegrated upon contact, and leaving the man's hands raw. The soldiar then was swiftly met with a powerful blow to the side, sending him crashing into a pile of  concrete a few yards away. ChiChi lowered her leg and turned around with a faint smile on her lips while slapping the dust off her hands, but it was quickly replaced with look of worry directed at Juuhachigou. 

  Juuhachigou felt it coming as she immediatly ducked the blow aiming at her head, and then fleetly spun around kneeing the assualter in the stomach, hard. It all happened rather abrubtly, as soon as the other man hit the ground not even seconds later a crowd of similar looking soldiers charged fully at the four women. ChiChi and Juuhachigou were more than ready to lunge at the flock of soldiers, placing themselves in a fighting stance, confident they could take them all down in an instant. 

The soldiers were now inches away as they prepared to assail, but the urgence in Bulma's voice caused them to stop thier attempt. 

" No!! Stop!! Juuhachigou, ChiChi! Don't forget what we are here to do!" 

Both women paused, and looked at eachother unwavering, and finally nodded. Reluctantly they withdrawed thier stance and stepped back alongside Bulma and Lunch, who all the while kept calm.The fleet of soldiers continued thier rush towards the women, grabbing thier arms and securing them tightly behing them with a thick, heavy metal,giving the same treatment to thier feet. Other soldiers ran to the two men laying unconsious who had attempted to attack Juuhachigou and ChiChi before. A few seconds later one of the soldiers in charge, who was also a bit confused along with the others by the sudden change of surrender of the women, stepped up and  announced retreat back to the ship. The four women were led queitly in single file back to the airship, weapons pointing in thier faces and pricking at thier backs. A few men carried the other two wounded soldiers from earlier on ahead, they were both in critical condition.

   Finally they arrived as they were roughly pushed inside the ship. ChiChi was about to say something when she remembered Kami's words………. _Appear the weakest you can,…...obey thier commands.._  ChiChi then bit her lip and kept her temper to a minimum.

   The women were shoved into a small, enclosed room made up of something somewhat of steel and rubber, only two small beds were shoved in a corner.

" You think they could've picked a smaller room?" Bulma said sarcastically.

Lunch sat on one of the beds, " Well remember we arent exactly the favorites of those soldiers and dont forget the saiyans. Hey why did you guys attack the soldiers anyways? We arent supposed to appear strong remember?"

Juuhachigou shrugged, a slight smirk rising, " Well we were'nt gonna let a couple of boys in steel suits kill us now are we? "

Bulma smiled then shook her head, " Ya, but we can't afford to let that happen agian, promise?"

Everyone nodded in agreement. Just then a trembling from underneath shook them, causing them to fall. "Ouch!! ChiChi get off of me!"

"I would if I could!!"

The women struggled to get back into place, along with a few yelps and laughter.

Finally they all sat against the wall. " What was that?" Lunch asked.

" The ship's engine from below us,very silent, but the quakiness makes up for it. I think we are heading back to were they keep the rest of the slaves." Bulma replied.

"Goodie," Juuhachigou added tonlessley.

Right then the door squeked open from the other end. A tall man with long hair and intense green eyes stepped from behind it. 

" Hello ladies. I'm Captain Remeku, and I believe you've already met my staff. Im sorry they were so rough, but if they arent that way the saiyans would think we arent doing our job right, and Im sure you know what happens after that." 

 The four women nodded, a bit confused of the man's courtesy towards them. He had a soft face, not mean and cold as they expected it to be.

 " Where are we going?" Lunch asked.

"Its where all of the ..stray people go, the ones who survive the saiyans purging of thier city. They stay there for a day, then they get auctioned to someone who..lets say.. requires thier services. It's a little ways from where the new saiyan empire is located, of course most them end up thier anyways. Basically in other terms, sad to say its a kind of slave camp." Captain Remeku  replied, sighing.

Bulma looked at the man carefully. He didnt look like he enjoyed what he did very well and he didnt speak too highly of the saiyans either. He didnt look too bad.

   Again another trembling from underneath made them bounce, but this time they werent sprawled on the floor. 

  " Were here." Captain Remeku anounced, opening the door wide for them to step through. The women stood up and trudged through the door. 

"Arent you worried we might run away or try and attack you?" Juuhachigou asked carefully. 

  Captain Remeku smiled and shook his head, " You show no intentions of running away, and besides I've had my share of experiances with people who arent that smart, and I dont think any of you fall into that category."

 Juuhachigou smiled faintly and kept on walking. Finally they reached the entrance, all four of them peering outside in surprise. There were tents scattered across the area, bits and pieces of patches of grasses randomly stood out, the rest being dirt. You could see a semi-large wooden stage where the auctioning took place. It was overcrowded and guarded by many soldiers, mostly women and children. People were chained and disrespected, in other words it wasnt a very nice place to be at.

Bulma was the first to get off the ship, followed by ChiChi, Lunch and Juuhachigou.

 They were then led to a small table where thier names were written down and a number was stamped on thier hand by a very large man who disgustingly kept licking his lips at the four women.

  " You'll be up on the auction in a few minutes, can't let time waste such beauties," the dirty man said eying them again. Bulma was about to say something when Captain Remeku cut in.

  " Oh shove it Yajirobe, get back to your duty." 

The fat man scowled and left. Captain Remeku shook his head in disapproval and led the girls towards the stage. "Here you go ladies, you'll be called up individually and be bought off. Just try to look confident and dont look away from anyone, but I think you won't have any trouble. Good Luck."

 "Thank you." Bulma said.

Captain Remeku smiled and dissapeared back into the crowd.

From behind they heard the slave auction start up again, and watched as a short brown-haired girl timidly walked upstage. Bulma, Lunch, ChiChi and Juuhachigou straightened up and patiently waited for thier name to be called, and thier fate for the remaining four months to be decided.

Hey people! Hope this chapter was long enough!!! (*hint,hint*—O2, hehe)

Well plz tell me how this chptr was, so that means you HAVE to REVIEW!!!! Hehe well see ya! And ill try to get out the next part sooner!!                  LateRz!!     ^_~ mistress_rayne ^_*


	4. chapter 4

A/N: Hey ppl so sorrry for this chapter being soo late!! Im such a bad author!!!

Most of u might not even be reading anymore,.. but this is up and i made it a tad longer for u too. Well promise the next one will be up soon ...i have to go camping next week so Ill try...promise!!!!! 

Disclaimer- No, no and no i dont own any part of Dbz. I wish but it aint gonna be happening.....*sigh*

__

~Chapter 4~ *Stolen Hearts in War*

A cold shiver ran down Bulma's back as she saw the young girl being led to her new home. Something told her it wasnt going to be a very easy four months. Suddenly the tall bearded man yelled for the next "merchandise" to be brought out, startling the four women.

"I said NEXT!!" the cruel man roared impatiently. 

ChiChi looked to the side where the hard wood-like stage stood, spotting a few soldiers hurrying thier way. She turned back and caught Bulma's impasive glance. 

" Whatever you do, don't give yourself away." Bulma advised as she too saw the soldiers ready to seperate them. ChiChi smiled inwardly as she remembered the previous events of the day._ She was always the smart one, _ChiChi thought.

Just then thier pale arms were wrenched behind thier backs and thier bodies forced to either direction. The four goddesses stayed calm, although Juuhachigou and ChiChi had a hard time doing so. All of them were pushed forward to thier unkown destinations as they took one last glance at eachother whispering _Good Luck_.........

Trying not to resist, Juuhachigou was led to one of the first auction stages. Now there were three of them in the slave lot since there were so many of them(slaves) coming in each day. Juuhachigou was reeled and stopped in the middle of the first stage, looking down she could see the disgusting scarred faces of many male saiyans or thier advisors. Setting her jaw tight, she kept her gaze straight ahead and defy the urge to burn them all up.

Lunch shut her eyes tight as the soldiers led her roughly to the second stage. She never knew people could be so...mean. Finally they stopped, and Lunch opened her eyes only to see herself standing in front of a bunch of leering beings, quickly she turned her gaze to the sky.

Bulma twisted her wrists in pain, "Geez not so hard, its not like I can getaway alive anyways." The two soldiers looked at eachother, it was true even if she did manage to run she wouldnt go very far, the whole place was being heavily patrolled.....so they loosened thier grip a fair notch. Bulma sighed and rolled her eyes as she stopped on the same stage she had been looking at minutes ago. She could see and hear the perverted men below her but Bulma just held her head high not once looking down.

At the same time ChiChi was roughly thrown in a line along with two other girls. The first one was short and pale with blue eyes while the other was average height with short black hair and green eyes. The short one looked scared while the other seemed unfazed. A tinge of pain ran through her arms and ChiChi instinctively shoved the soldier behind her with her elbow. The man stumbled a bit but regained his balance shoving her hard back into place and muttering obscenities. ChiChi narrowed her eyes and focused on the gray clouds above her, uncaring about her minor "slip". Slowly she heard footsteps coming near, she didnt even bother looking, just kept her gaze straight ahead. A tall bald headed man stepped in front of the three women, staring at them carefully and calculating thoughts in his head. ChiChi glanced quickly at the man and was surprised to see a soft face with a .....what was that....a third eye??? ChiChi wrinkled her brows together in question and looked back away, unable to wonder if his vision was clearer than most.....probably so. The man with the, apallingly, third eye wore loose smooth black pants, blue long sleeved shirt with a black and gold design in the front center of his obvious built and black boots to match. ChiChi took a deep breath and shifted her eyes in front of her, she could hear the man questioning the black-haired girl next to her. Soon he had stopped he nodded his head and continued in front of ChiChi. 

"Whats your name?" The man questioned.

ChiChi looked straight at him and firmly stated her name and by the mans surprise, asked him his name. He looked taken aback for a second, for usually slaves would never ask _him_ his name they would be too afraid. The man then smiled and complied to her question, " My name is Tien." 

ChiChi nodded in response and then stated, " So Tien are you going to ask me anything else?"

Tien chuckled in amusement and said, " Yes ChiChi. Can you cook??" 

ChiChi smiled faintly, "Of course I can."

Tien grinned and nodded satisfied mumbling a "Good....good..."and glancing on the number stamp on her hand. Then he went on to the next girl, who obviously was scared out of her wits. ChiChi felt sorry for her, she would probably be as scared too if a whole different race wiped out her planet. But surprisingly enough the man named Tien wasnt as bad as she thought he would be. Most would be filled with malice but he was different she could tell...she didnt know how she could tell, but she knew.

A few minutes later ChiChi's feet brace was unlatched and a couple of soldiers led her to a nearby tent. ChiChi looked at the ground annoyed as she barely avoided tripping on a large rock. Her feet werent tied together anymore but her hands were still held together by a metal brace tightly. ChiChi finally looked up as she was jerked to a stop by the guards. Slowly a smile crept up on her face as she saw someone very familiar. There stood Juuhachigou leaning agianst the same tent, a small scowl on her face, with a guard beside her watching her cautiosly.

She hadnt seen her yet for she was looking the other way so ChiChi screamed in her ear. 

Juuhachigou jumped and angrily turned around only to find a grinning ChiChi by her side. 

Juuhachigou simmered down and looked at her annoyed, yet happy to see her. 

"What are you doing here?" ChiChi asked.

Juuhachigou shrugged, replying, "I dont know some short man sent me over here."

"Oh." ChiChi glanced at the guard who had brought her over here, and sure enough was eyeing here suspiciously just as the one next to Juuhachigou. ChiChi sighed and wondered if Bulma and Lunch were okay, * _I hope theyre fine......* _Suddenly ChiChi's thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice. There she saw the same man who had been interrogating the other girls in her line....Tien. He caught her glance and smiled good-naturedly, as Juuhachigou raised an eyebrow questionly at ChiChi.

" Okay as I was saying all five of you have been sold and bought to his majesty King Vegeta. There you will cook, clean and do whatever you are told to do.....and dont even think of disobeying because the punishments are great...severe beating or even death." 

As soon as he was done he walked over to the guards and whispered something to him. The soldier nodded and soon enough brought an interesting truck-like mobile and everyone was roughly pushed inside. Juuhachigou sighed in irritation, "Well here it goes......."

Meanwhile Bulma was being led to somewhere else very different. She had blindly been thrown into a sort of large vehicle along with a few other girls. She could about four or five other girls inside, most of which were terrified. Bulma didnt know where they were going or what was going to happen just the same as the other girls. All she could do was wait and see.........something she hated doing.

A few minutes later Lunch was harshly seated in the backside of a small blue van. She was surprised to see that she was the only one in there, usually there would bemore people....wouldnt there? Abruptly the engine of the vehicle started and Lunch could notice that she was already bound for her destination. Trying to get up she winced as the cold metal rubbed harshly against her hands. Sighing, Lunch leaned her head agianst he wall......it would be a long four months.

***********************************************************

According to plan, the four sisters of Earth were sent and enslaved into the kingdom of the saiyan race. Each one sold and settled into highly respective places, where love, friendship and wisdom will grow, and hope, trust and respect would shatter............................. 

***********************************************************

Hiya People!!! hehe well i hope u liked this chapter and agian Im SOOOOO SORRY for keeping this out soo long!!!! PLz read and review...although I dont deserve it. But ive already begun writing the next chaptr.....so hopefully that'll make all of u happier!!! hehe.....well ya so Goodbye for now!!! Oh and Ren....You better get out your chapter of FB!!!!!! hehe...okay??? Bye!!!

~ Rayne~


	5. chapter 5

A/N: okay people ...I wont say anything this time cuz ill save it after the chapter..so lets go right on to the story!!!!!!...........

Dizclaimer: Im eating cereal right now and im typing on my computer......*looks around* Yup that's about all I own so don't sue.....so get off my case!!!

Chapter 5 ~* Stolen Hearts in War *~

It had only been two days since they had arrived on Earth and already ChiChi was getting fed up with all the orders and labor work they had to do. She had ended up as a servant in the palace, mostly working in the kitchen. Juuhachigou had not stayed long with her; she had been separated and moved to the other end of the palace doing other kind of work. Although they were in the same place, they rarely had time to see each other. Bulma on the other hand wasn't so lucky, from what ChiChi had heard she ended up in one of the royal harems. But she wasn't too worried, because she knew Bulma could take care of herself. As for Lunch, she ended up being housemaid for some royal advisor.It was hard to realize that that's the way it would be for a long while. 

ChiChi sighed as she kept on washing the millions of dishes that were piled into the sink. Looking down at her hands she could see the visible wrinkles forming from the soapy water. She then gazed out of the small window to her left, staring at the gray-blue sky above her.* _So this it.......being a slave. It's worse than what he told me, his whole race is crueler than he admitted. But then again he lied......he lied the whole time....and he hurt me more than he could imagine. He used me, but I loved him willingly.....I was so stupid to think he could ever love me back considering where he came from. I knew it would end this way...I knew it. He acted so well....so caring, but it was all a lie ......everything was a lie. He got what he wanted and left me alone without a word....but now its my turn, yes Kakarott now its my turn and wont you be surprised to see me............... *_

***************************************

" I think your starting to lose your edge Kakkarott" Prince Vegeta replied tauntingly. Kakkarott smiled as he swerved to the side barely missing another blow to the head, secretly preparing a small ki ball in his left hand. Then swiftly he flipped around and shot the energy sphere at the smaller man below him. It was rapidly countered by a yellow energy of the flame-haired mans own. Both men winced as the powerful blasts clashed together, sparking a bright amount of light. As the glow diminished, the two saiyans stood , one in front of the other breathing heavily and sweating profoundly. Just as they were about to launch at each other again, a loud rumbling sound emitted from the tall mans stomach.

Vegeta rolled his dark eyes in annoyance, " Really Kakkarott you're undoubtedly hopeless. You eat ten times a day and your still always hungry, your like a damn waste basket!

Kakkarott rubbed the back of his head and smiled sheepishly," He he...sorry about that Vegeta." 

Vegeta crossed his arms and snorted, "Its Prince Vegeta!........ Fine, go and eat something you baka! You aren't much of a challenge if you're stomachs is as empty as your head, anyways. But we'll continue this tomorrow, understand!?" 

Kakkarott nodded gratefully and quickly ran out of the training room. 

As Kakkarot ran to the nearest kitchen, he accidentally bumped into Radditz, the man with long black spiky hair. "Watch where you're going Kakkarott!!!" Radditz sneered. 

Kakkarott turned around in surprise, "Radditz! You're back! Oh hey Im sorry...I guess I wasn't watching were I was going." he said apologetically. 

Radditz just scowled at the apology before retorting, " Of course Im back! It doesn't take _that_ long to destroy a couple of cities....!" he lied as he took one last disgusted look at the 3rd class warrior and left. Kakkarott shrugged as he continued his way to the kitchen, when all of a sudden it struck him. They were going to purge this planet as well. At first all he thought was that King Vegeta and his accomplice, Frieza, just needed the resources and some laborers, then they would go back to Planet Vegeta afterwards. But he knew deep inside he was wrong all along and hearing those words from Radditz gave him an uneasy feeling. They planned to destroy Earth after stripping it of its resources, of course it sounded like something they would do, after all they never had spared anyones life before and they sure weren't going to start now. Kakkarott sighed as he slowed down and thought about that one distinct day he had accidentally come to Earth and his spacepod broken. He had found the most enchanting woman with long raven hair and onyx eyes to match. She had helped him and he slowly fell in love with her, finally feeling this unique yet strange feeling he never thought he would. The y spent most of thier time together, happy. But as the days went on he spent time working on his space pod until he was finally finished and he left. He left without a word of goodbye or a kiss, he just left. Deep inside he was insanely crazy about that one Earth woman named ChiChi, yet just as scared about the feelings that had developed for her. Maybe if.........no. It was already too late to go back, it had already been six years past but he hoped that maybe one day they'd meet again. Although at this rate, it wasn't very likely. Kakkarott hoped that she had escaped into safety and that his people would not catch her, sometimes he would think of going back.....just to get her and stay with her happily, but he knew that was impossible, especially now. He could smell a war brewing, and it wasn't going to be pretty. 

Kakkarott then stopped and sniffed the air, he could also smell the wonderful aroma emitting from one of the kitchens. Being the hungry saiyan he was, Kakkarott followed his distinct sense of smell............and stomach.

A/N: sorry ppl that it was soo short...but I promise more next time!! I'm just tryin to get things a little flowing here......hehe *sweatdrops* Oh and Goku is in character, hopefully, I wanted it a bit different, not a mean Kakkarott but the same ol' Goku......err..Kakkarott..hehe! And MANY MANY MANY THANX to my loyal reviewers!!!!!!!!!!! Im gonna give shoutouts nextime!! Well, tell me how it went.......laterz!! And special thanx to Ren for puttin this chptr up! Cuz my comp dont work, Thanx Gurl I luv ya!!!! 

~^ M. Rayne ^~


	6. note!

Okaey people! I am BACK!!! Woohoo! Well I had a virus on the damn computer so I couldn't get online.and I admit we were a bit lazy to fix it, hehe. But anyways my first priority is to continue the story, so please be a little more patient w/me..plz?? Hehe, I'll try VERY hard to get this out, well anyways a BIG, VERY BIG ..THANK YOU for ALL of you who reviewed..you guys are the BEST!!! O2, isis, I wont tell , adbzfan2K03, Crecia, Lady Nightshade, Crystal Lily, Tonibelle, Niori, Syaoran's Blossom, Fangboy, Jewel & :) !!!!!!!  
  
AND to EVERYONE else I Missed!!! Sorry if I did! 


	7. chapter 6

A/N: Special thanks to Syaoran's Blossom for fixing my paragraphs!! Luv ya!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz, sorry folks. I wish…

 ~* Stolen Hearts In War *~

Chapter 6      

"Yummm…" Kakarrott mumbled as he walked into the kitchen, spotting all the treats and delicacies waiting just for him. They had very large portions of ham, turkey, chicken, fish, noodles, vegetables, rice, bread, fruits and cakes as well as other pastries. After all, they were saiyans, and saiyans had huge appetites. Especially this saiyan. Kakarrott did not waste another minute as he rushed towards the table of "goodies", and began to stuff his face with everything in sight. *Wow, the food tastes better than usual,* he thought, * Mmm... glad I'm here early today.*   

Just then a few kitchen maids entered, their eyes popping when they saw who was there and seconds later rushing back inside to cook more food. For they were all to familiar with THAT certain saiyan's appetite. Kakarrott shrugged and continued to sabotage the cart of food with his mouth.

Inside the maids started darting back and forth from the pantry and the icebox. ChiChi puzzled as to all the commotion, wiped her hands and turned around. She had just finished washing the dishes, the chore that nobody ever seemed to want to do. She watched the servants quickly start to cut up the meats again and prepare the dough for more pastries. All of them having at least a little more than 20 minutes to finish before the rest of the hungry saiyans would come in. ChiChi lifted her brow and questioned, "I thought you guys already finished the cooking a while ago?" 

One of the maids looked up, she had red hair and looked about her 30's, " Oh we did alright. But we should've known that one saiyan would be coming a little earlier than the rest. He sometimes does. I swear that man eats more than five regular saiyans combined! So that's why we're cooking again, for the other five that won't be eating if we don't."

"And the last thing we need is a couple of hungry saiyans on our backs." Another maid piped in.

"0h…" ChiChi murmured. *Great, I'm stuck in the busiest section… the kitchen,* she thought wryly and sighed. "Well what would you like  me to do?" ChiChi offered. 

A brown-haired woman then passed her a large tray containing more breads and pastries. " Here, take this to the table. And make sure you don't drop anything." Then she continued pounding the dough mercilessly. 

"Sure…" ChiChi replied as she balanced the heavy tray in her hands, heading for the door where the rest of the food was. ChiChi pushed the door with her backside, tray in hands. 

"Wait a minute ChiChi!" The red haired woman, who, she later found out, was named Irene, called out to her. 

"Hmm?" ChiChi answered as the door slid back closed. 

Irene took the tray from her hands, "I'll take this outside, you stay here and help the other girls prepare the rest of the meats with your incredible culinary skills." She said with a smile and then pushed the door back open.

ChiChi smiled at the compliment, and headed back towards the cooking. Hands on her hips , she inspected the vast poultry in front of her. " Okay ladies, first things first…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, a few miles away, Lunch scurried around having to dust most of the valuables and wood that stood in the house. And what a house it was! *He must be a helluva  adivisor to get such a grand place!* Lunch thought to herself. Well at least more grand than she'd ever been to. The lookout was nice, but it was a simple nice, not a "wow" nice. Her hand now cramping from gripping the feather duster, Lunch quickly switched it to the other. She then glanced around boorishly, humming a soft tune. *Yup,* she deemed, *I'll be done in about ten years…"

A few minutes later a short, round, black-haired woman entered, wiping her hands on her apron. "Lunch, dear, would you finish with the refreshments? Tien-san will be here shortly and I still need to go fix the bedroom upstairs. Thanks." With that the little woman left hurriedly upstairs. Lunch then happily put the duster away and walked towards the kitchen. She hoped he liked lemonade, if not tea. Lunch then took out a few tea leaves and fresh lemons, starting to hum to herself again so it wouldn't seem too quiet. 

Her thoughts drifted towards home, where her friends were and then, surprisingly to her "master," Tien-san. He wasn't mean as she expected to him to be, but rather polite and reserved. Secretly she thought his third eye was a bit attractive. Lunch blushed and smiled, then realized what she was doing and mentally slapped herself. *Stop it! This is not what you came here for Lunch! Focus!* Sighing, Lunch rested her cheek on her elbow and watched as the steam slowly rose from the heating kettle.

^^^^  2 HOURS LATER  ^^^^

"Damn my father and his insignificant meetings! Always cutting into my training, it better be an emergency like he said." Vegeta muttered as he sauntered inside the large meeting room. Inside he found not only the royal advisors but some of the top elite and a few of the under-counsels as well. Everyone was  conversing , one voice over another. Vegeta then took a seat next to his father, across from him was even the fool Kakarrott; who even seemed to have a serious expression on his face. *This must be something imperative if Kakarrott doesn't have his usual idiot grin* Vegeta thought. Just then King Vegeta cleared his throat and everyone silenced, a concerned expression on his face.

"As you know, I've called this meeting because it is necessary to discuss the alliance with Frieza and his henchman," he began, "Everything has been running smoothly, now with the invasion of Earth. But a few days ago all communication with Frieza has been lost and recently he has assaulted one of his former allies, Rendel-sei. The problem is, this hasn't been the first time. I'm afraid Frieza is getting too powerful, and if we aren't careful then Vegeta-sei and our front on Earth, will be next. As of now, we will start training harder and rebuilding stronger bases. " Everyone nodded in unison, not knowing what else to say. "Vegeta and Kakarrott, you will be in charge that the men get their training." Vegeta, who had his arm crossed and listening, eyes narrowed, grunted at the task he was given. He didn't feel like babysitting a bunch of  overgrown monkeys, but for once, kept his mouth shut. Kakarrott just nodded. "Tien, Krillen, Tomo and the rest of you advisors… come with me. Everyone else… train hard." And with that the King left, along with a few men behind him. Vegeta sat there thinking, a smirk creeping up his face. During the fight, it would be the perfect time to show what he had worked so hard for.

" Kakarrott, lets go. You owe me a spar remember?" The prince stated smugly, as he stalked out of the room, soon followed by the spiky-haired man. Right after stepping out, a blonde woman with short hair, who had been waiting aside and listening attentively during the meeting, silently closed the door behind her, a small smile on her lips.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, ChiChi had sneaked out to go see how Bulma was doing, and since the Harem was also a gossip room, she would be sure to hear something. ChiChi had finally had her break, and knowing a few hours ago, it wouldn't last a very long time. Her schedule was pretty much planned: sleep, cook breakfast, lunch, dinner then sleep and cook breakfast, lunch, dinner and sleep… and so the routine would go on forever. Not very exciting but hey, she took what she could get. 

*Damn this is confusing. So many freaking halls!***** ChiChi thought as she cautiously walked the floors. Finally she reached what seemed to be the harem. She silently slipped through the door, knowing no one would really care as to most of the "important" guards were in a meeting. ChiChi knew Juuhachigou would be there listening, so it didn't bother her about missing anything important. *Wow! This place is huge… and nice. * ChiChi thought in awe. Warily she gazed around and spotted about ten or eleven girls a little further, just sitting around talking or reading. She could easily spot Bulma's aqua tresses between the mob of brunettes and blondes. ChiChi walked over to the seemingly bored woman. None of the women showed an interest in her being in the room and if they did they didn't show it. Besides, it wasn't rare to see new faces in the harem.

"Bulma!" ChiChi called out. Bulma looked up from her blank stare a bit startled, but then grinned when she saw it was ChiChi.

"ChiChi! Hey sit down! What are you doing here?" Bulma asked. 

"I'm on my break and I wanted to see how you were holding up. Plus there was some meeting going on right now and I could sneak in a lot easier."

"Then why aren't you at the mee-?"

"Juuhachigou's already on it," ChiChi interrupted, smiling. "So how's it goin'? Any info yet?" 

Bulma leaned back, "Nope not yet, although a few words about some Frieza and an alliance going bad. I'll check some of that stuff out. I swear these women don't know how to do anything except give pleasure." 

ChiChi half smiled, "Aww, don't be too hard on them, after all that's been their life for a while now. So… any customers yet?" Bulma narrowed her eyes and shifted her mouth into a scowl. 

"Are you kidding? I would rather spend my whole life in blind solitude than to ever give myself to a barbaric saiyan!" Bulma replied fiercely. 

ChiChi chuckled, "Bulma I don't think-" Not finishing her sentence, both women jumped at the sound of heavy footsteps, ChiChi rushing behind a velvet curtain. 

A tall dark-haired man entered, scanning the room with lustful eyes, and ironically setting his sights on Bulma. "You, blue hair, report to the prince's chambers in an hour." He simply stated and with that exited.  ChiChi stepped out from her hiding place and offered a smile. You could hear faint sighs of relief of most of the women in the room, others, surprisingly, grunted in disappointment. 

"Well, start picking out your lonely corner… hehe," ChiChi joked. 

Bulma twisted her mouth in disappointment, "Very funny…" They both glanced at the time; it was time for ChiChi to leave. 

ChiChi gently squeezed Bulma's hand, "Be strong. We'll have our chance soon enough."

"Thanks, Chi." Bulma said as she pulled her into a hug, "I'll be seeing you." Soon after, ChiChi exited the chambers with a small wave. " Here we go…" Bulma muttered, as she headed in the opposite direction towards the bathroom.

Outside, ChiChi silently crept back through the twisting hallways back to the room were she was staying. She could tell the meeting was now over, as she passed a few saiyans, who kept looking at her… strangely. Not wanting to attract more attention, ChiChi kept in the shadows. She was almost there, about to turn the corner, when she suddenly stopped as she heard a gruff voice emitting from the same hall. Impatiently she waited until they passed, keeping herself pressed against the cold, gray wall. 

Out of nowhere, her senses picked up a very… familiar voice. ChiChi furrowed her brows in thought; it was a man's voice… definitely familiar. But where from? ChiChi cautiously inched closer, peeking her head out, her dark eyes managed to peer over the side. Two men were walking straight down, although one was much taller than the other. ChiChi's heart raced and her eyes slightly enlarged, as she let out a small gasp as she now recognized the owner of the voice.  

Swiftly she jerked her body back against the wall, pressing her self harder against it, her hands clenched in fists. ChiChi closed her eyes as his recent memory burned her thoughts and only one silent word escaped her lips.     

"…Kakarrott…"

~*~

A/N- Heya peeps!! So it's FINALLY out!! Woohoo! I'm not even gonna give you my long list of delays cuz you'll still hate me…sorry, sorry, sorry!! Well anyways I got it out… please tell me if u even want me to continue, cause I know it's not the greatest and if ya guys aren't really digging it then let me know. I really hope this chapter was okay for you guys though. But I won't know unless you review!! Haha… thanks for everything guys!! Oh and am I spelling Kakarrot right? Well…. Peace out!!! 

~ M.Rayne ~


	8. notice!

**Hi There evryone! Long time no see huh? :) anyway, so I was going through my old fics and thought I'd fix some errors . Also, my creative thought on this fic totally ran out on me and since I don't have much time to write anymore I was thinking………. if anyone wanted to take over for me? Please let me know if anyone is interested in finishing this story for me. Id hate to leave it unfinished. K, thanks!!!**

**^_^rayne**


End file.
